


ZKweek: Dragons

by SJ_Mermaid



Series: Zutara Week 2016 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending, Dad!Zuko, Dragons, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Love, New Family, No Plot/Plotless, Pregnancy, Pregnant katara, Short & Sweet, Small Cute Kid, Toddler, small family, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Mermaid/pseuds/SJ_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a cute little short story about Zutara's adorable little married life, mostly about their first-born; Kya. Hopefully you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ZKweek: Dragons

As Zuko walked into his bed chamber, he saw his wife sitting at her vanity getting ready for the night. As he slumped into the large chair by their bed, Zuko rubbed his fingers against his temple, attempting to alleviate the pressure of his headache. 

“Long day?” came the soft voice of his wife, from across the room.

“You could say that,” replied Zuko sinking lower into his chair “All I want now, is to lay down with my beautiful wife in total silence”

“Good luck with the silence part” answered his wife. From just outside their door, the couple heard the loud pounding of little feet. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” a small girl raced into the room. She had course brown hair and carmel skin, just like her mother. Her eyes, she got from her father, and they were a beautiful golden color, “Mommy says you get to put me to bed tonight!” 

“Come here, munchkin” replied Zuko as he reached out his arms. The little girl leapt into them and settled on his lap. She wore a red nightgown and small red slippers on her feet. Her hair had been braided for the night, Zuko tucked a stray piece behind his daughter’s ear. “So, is that what Mommy said?” 

“Mmmmm-hmmm” confirmed the little girl. “She also said I get to stay up an extra hour tonight because I was so good today!”

“I said nothing of the sort!” said Katara from across the room. “I said you can wait up till your father gets back and then you have to go to bed.”

“No, dad please don’t make me! I’m not even tired yet!” She said, leaning backwards dramatically, nearly falling off her father’s lap.

“Kya, it’s time for bed,” Zuko started, “Let’s go into your room and I’ll tell you a story, then you can go to bed, how does that sound?”

“Okay! Can my new baby sister listen to it too?” 

“Kya,” said Katara “You know very well that you could also have baby brother, too.”

“Yuch, I don’t want a baby brother. Boys are icky!” 

“Even me?” asked Zuko

“No, not you Daddy” said Kya, wriggling closer to her father. She wrapped her arms as far as they would reach around him. 

“Ok, good, now come on. Let’s go get you tucked in.” said Zuko. He lifted Kya onto his shoulders and she wrapped her little hands around his head. “You’re coming, too” He said to his wife, helping her out of her chair. She groaned a little as she got up, placing one of her hands in the crook of Zuko’s arm the pair walked out of their bed chamber and down the hall. 

When the group reached Kya’s bed chamber, Kya climbed down from her Dad’s shoulders and got into bed. Katara sat at the foot of it and Zuko in the small princess chair opposite. Katara arranged the blankets around her daughter, so that they kept the warmth in. Kya began arranging the stuffed animals around her bed. Putting the turtle-duck by her pillow and the small platypus-bear next to it, and so on. 

“So, a story, let’s see. What do you want to hear tonight, Kya?” said Zuko

“What about the princess who became the moon? I like that one.” 

“Yeah, that one is pretty good. How about a story about Dragons?” 

“Dragons?” replied Kya, her eyes wide. Katara shot Zuko a questioning look, but didn’t say anything. 

“Yep, a story about dragons. A long long time ago before this world had any fire benders, there were Dragons. You see, Kya, Dragons were the very first firebenders. We learned how to firebend from them. Although, as the years past many people didn’t respect the dragons like they should have, and soon many of them started to-” at this point Katara shot Zuko a look “- um they started to go away, like on vacation. But once the dragons went on this 'vacation', they couldn’t come back. Anyway this is the story of how two boys met the last two dragons…” Zuko continued to tell the story until Kya was totally asleep. When he could heard her soft breaths, he helped up his wife and snuffed out the light. 

Back in their own bed chamber, the pair lay in their bed. Although Katara had about a thousand pillows surrounding her, to keep her comfortable in the night, Zuko was glad for her company. The held hands, as they lay side by side in the dark. 

“Do you think the dragon story was too much?” asked Zuko.

“No, I think it’s good for her to understand the history of bending. It’s still a part of her culture.”

“Yeah, I was thinking about that. One of my advisors mentioned it to me, getting Kya a private bending tutor. Just like I learned. But I thought first she and I would take a trip to visit the Sun Warriors so that she could truly understand what fire bending is about. If she learns about bending the way it’s supposed to be, she could be a great bender. She’ll be one of the first in a long time not to learn from anger but from light.” said Zuko, he let a small flame dance between his fingers, going around each knuckle making a sort of figure eight shape. 

“Well, I think she’s a bit young for that right now. Dragons are very large and would probably scare her. Besides, she might very well be a water bender.” 

“I suppose that’s true.” said Zuko, Katara could tell he wasn’t as happy with that prospect. 

“She and I could go down to the South Pole, learning among the ice would really help her.” 

“Well, whatever she is I’m just happy she’s ours”

“Yes, true, besides if she’s a non-bender we could put her in Dance classes. I’m sure she’d love the ribbon twirling or the butterfly wing costumes.” said Katara with a small smile.

“Maybe we could call up Suki! She could whip Kya into shape!” 

“Zuko, she’s five. She doesn’t need to be whipped into shape.” 

“I’m just saying it’s never to early to learn how to defend yourself.” explained Zuko.

“Yes it is, Five is much to early. I’m sure all she wants to do right now is dress up and play with her friends. All that other stuff comes much later.” 

“Yeah, sure. But after this one is born,” he said motioning to Katara’s belly “we are all going to see the dragons. Maybe in his-”

“-or her-“ Katara interjected.

“Yeah sorry, in his or her nursery we can do a dragon theme. Maybe have dragons carved into the mantle above the doorway.”

“That seems a bit scary for a baby”

“Nah, he’ll think it is cool”

“Yes, I’m sure she will”

Zuko stopped playing with the small flame in his hand and the room was overtaken by darkness. The two feel asleep side-by-side.


End file.
